plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Plants vs. Zombies Wiki:Chat/Logs/12 August 2016
11:55 you have steel magnolia 11:55 There's podfather 11:55 I guess if you want to defend and attack 11:55 inb4 elemec rages 11:55 Podfather 11:55 2 podfather is broken 11:55 What 11:55 pffft 11:55 My Brainstorm deck has no 1 cost zombies 11:56 I just said peanut is useless 11:56 fite me 11:56 1v1 me 11:56 That's how risky it is 11:56 put some unlifes in snap 11:56 (lenny) 11:56 I have one 11:56 and paparazzi 11:56 OK no 11:56 Yes 11:57 can anyone that plays zombies critique this deck https://imgur.com/ENRtREw 11:57 I dropped Paparazzi in my Brainstorm deck for other cards 11:57 paparazzi is a must for brainy trick decks 11:58 hmm 11:58 Well Mura I'd consider Pool Shark 11:58 If you can keep it alive, + team mascot 11:59 Weird how Guardian power creeps on its own cards. Same for Solar. 11:59 gonna do neptuna 11:59 Also most players will target it immediately so it's a bait card too 12:00 You have Lurch for Lunches too 12:00 You're talking about a sports deck tho 12:00 I was thinking about an OTK Pool Shark deck. 12:00 Does green shadow have butts 12:00 Too gimmicky though 12:00 But I like gimmick decks. 12:00 And cheesy decks 12:00 We all know neptuna has butts 12:00 I abused pool shark vs cavia 12:01 (oh) 12:01 She doesnt have crazy 12:01 (oh) 12:01 Does immorticia have butts 12:01 I think it's the reason why he's inspired to make a pool shark deck 12:01 If you think about it.. 12:01 immorticia has stockings 12:01 The 1/1 pieces of crap every class has was a buff to Transmogrify. 12:02 yes 12:02 Murabito , I actually thought about that deck before that. 12:02 once I planted a seedling behind a torchwood 12:02 it turned into a threepeater (oh) 12:02 Idk why but when I use Eureka 50% of the time I obtain a legendary 12:02 it was against snap 12:02 Ugh, I hate Threepeater. 12:03 oh yeah 12:03 thst was bullshit 12:03 Ridiculous in green shadow, crap in others. 12:03 that was stupid 12:03 green shadow makes the best pea decks 12:03 I wish it had splash 2 or something 12:03 because threepeater 12:03 Lolno 12:04 Grass Knuckles makes a better pea deck 12:04 there's grass knuckle 12:04 Does anything have splash 2? 12:04 no 12:04 there's splash 1, 3, 4 12:04 Threepeater should be splash 2 so it can't attack cheaply 12:04 That would defeat the point of the fucking plant 12:05 Umm 12:05 threepeater is the best smarty basic 12:05 if with green shadow 12:05 Tue 12:05 admiral navy is pretty good 12:05 Threepeater + Fertilizer + Embiggen + Torchwood 12:05 I once had to fight a 6/10 'Threepeater 12:06 I can't upload photos due to Permission Error. 12:06 Threepeater should be 2/5 splash, I agree. 12:06 if you don't have rocket 12:06 or CDtS 12:06 @Yappt why 12:06 You're screwed 12:06 AAAA 12:06 So it actually doesn't suck in other flasses as much 12:06 I assume that I got banned from uploading photos from the wiki because I left an image named image.png on accident? 12:06 *classes 12:06 oh shit kernel corn 12:06 JJJJ 12:06 I will never forget the moment when seedling behind torchwood turned into a threepeater 12:07 I will 12:07 I also had time to shine and fertilizer in my hand too 12:07 (oh) 12:07 Number a number! 12:07 Can Seedling turn into stuff 4 sun or lower 12:07 Any number! 12:07 yes 12:07 it's 6 sun or lower 12:07 I will never forget when my 1-health Torchwood petalmorphosis'd into Cornucopia. (oh) 12:07 so anything from 1-6 12:07 because if it can be stuff from other class 12:07 It can be Laser Bean 12:08 heck 12:08 Or Power Flower 12:08 even three headed chomper 12:08 Wish to 12:08 Mirror-nut (oh) 12:08 I still can't upload a photo for unknown reason. 12:08 which is a smashing pumpkin power creep 12:08 Well kernel corn reduced me to 1hp 12:08 Good thing I'm imp rushing 12:08 fuck kernel corn 12:08 So I still have like a hundred more cards 12:08 it's a board wipe 12:09 User blog:Elemec/PvZ H Guide for similar cards (Part one) 12:09 I did a thing 12:09 reminds me of flamestrike from hearthstone 12:09 Sour Grapes does 1 damage to everything 12:09 kernel corn does 4 12:09 eh I still won 12:09 Thanks to neptuna's ass 12:09 2/2 stats to 6/6? 12:09 sour grapes is arcane explosion 12:09 Electric Plants , I need some help. 12:10 Is it 6/6? 12:10 EP isn't here 12:10 it's 5/5 12:10 Ay 12:10 da 12:10 *dang 12:10 I am PTSD 12:10 because it's 2x the cost 12:10 Now that I think about it 12:10 Binky 12:10 Neptuna is pretty dam good at imp rushing 12:11 and does 4x the damage 12:11 she has camels and imps 12:11 Neptuna has Team Mascot too 12:11 oh yeah 12:11 eh 12:11 Hey new user! 12:11 God, I hate the current version of Carver (facepalm) So OP. 12:11 Team mascot is not useful for neptuna 12:11 mascot is a risky move 12:11 Idk who u are 12:11 True 12:11 lacking stats for a 3 cost card 12:11 It doesn't help other imps 12:11 I kill it on the first turn 12:11 Carver 12:11 is stupid 12:12 but devastating when left alone for even only one turn 12:12 oy one thing kills 12:12 Bonk Choy 12:12 Why do I need team mascot when everything has deadly 12:12 carver on the other hand costs 2 less 12:12 not counting Precision blast 12:12 or hothead 12:12 idkwhy Elemec hangs out more on steam 12:12 You need to build an entire deck around imps for it to work 12:13 Steam isn't ded 24/7 12:13 hmm 12:13 I remember I tried making an Imp deck for Super Brainz once (oh) 12:13 Also i can at any moment decide to play a game so 12:13 Im making one of my dream decks 12:13 sour grapes destroy imp rush decks 12:13 This chat is too pvZH now 12:13 if you're not neptuna 12:13 b4 it was porn chat 12:14 I just murdered a guy with sour grape + kernel corn 12:14 You murdered him?! 12:14 Flag zombie is the most important thing 12:14 Arrest 12:14 It's what makes neptuna gud 12:14 Besides her ass 12:14 I want a devk comprised of weak units to stall 12:14 I murder people with my trickster + teleport combo 12:14 (facepalm) 12:14 then have 4 Shark Subs 12:14 lol 12:14 Good design 12:14 and 4 Chickenings 12:14 No really 12:15 You can screen wipe 4 thymes (oh) 12:15 Only Impfinity though 12:15 http://pvzheroesdecks.com/deck/dream-deck-no-2/ 12:15 Not using sunflowers 12:16 Heman 12:16 >drum major 12:16 Shark Sub is so broken with Impfinity like that 12:16 noob deck pls 12:16 Ay insertsun 12:16 ayyyyy 12:16 BAttle me 12:16 you can also use fireworks @snap 12:16 onPvZH 12:16 Btw 12:16 k wait 12:16 Did the queen of monster saga start? 12:16 or barrel of dedbeards 12:17 True 12:17 monsters* 12:17 Nope, CF 12:17 But again 12:17 Shit 12:17 Wait 12:17 They are delaying it for the villains one 12:17 Impfinity only 12:17 unless 12:17 Eureka 12:17 The villians of the ToD are shit 12:17 Only Sekt is serious 12:17 I literally can't rank up because of a glitch 12:18 When I win a match at 19 stars, the game will refuse to give me more 12:18 Pax only uses canned chat 12:18 Yep 12:18 Oh yeah that survey Zi complained about ranked and ranking up 12:18 At higher levels 12:18 ok Ellie man 12:18 Xeven dosent know when to grow up 12:19 Scarletta is a health guru 12:19 Heck at silver you don't get any stars, winning times in a row gives you one 12:19 And Vaden literally has a HELPERBEAR for a torturer 12:19 and 3+ in a row grants 2 12:19 I'm being gatekept by diamond ranked smarty heroes 12:19 Megagrow Diamond Ranks are scary 12:20 starting hand: weed spray vs wallknight 12:20 gg 12:20 I hate when I have Gireworks but everything is 1 health 12:20 he just used grave buster on landscaper (oh) 12:20 *Fireworks 12:21 And by everything I mean zombies 12:22 I need to craft something 12:22 I still have the50 gem quest 12:22 I wasn't letting50 free gems go away so I never refreshed it 12:23 this game is done 12:23 wallknight got chip damage 12:23 I can't upload a photo. 12:23 d 12:23 the whole match 12:23 and then I ended with trickster 12:24 what's chip damage 12:24 the best endings have to have trickster 12:24 little but constant damage 12:24 InsertSun seems to be almost rip 12:24 ture 12:24 Chocolate chip damage 12:24 TOld you sunflowers were op 12:25 tip when going against elemec: bring landscapers and lots of boulders 12:25 (Kabloom) 12:25 gg 12:25 lemme rearrange my deck 12:25 and rockets 12:25 Mura but that ain't stopping me Sunflowers with 3 strength (lenny) 12:25 which is why 12:25 landscaper + boulder 12:25 (kappa) 12:25 You know how much brains you're wasting for that? 12:26 Kappa 12:26 equal cost to destroy a metal petal 12:26 electrician or landscaper alone can trade 12:26 boulder is a safe warrant 12:26 if you're against me 12:26 butts 12:26 kill me turn 3 12:27 http://pvzheroesdecks.com/deck/get-beaned-mate-dream-deck/ 12:27 Tho, you can only have 4 boulders (lenny) 12:27 I got four balls 12:27 wait 12:27 Hiya! 12:27 o/ 12:27 If else I've got tricks up my sleeve 12:27 e 12:27 Rate the deck http://pvzheroesdecks.com/deck/get-beaned-mate-dream-deck/ 12:27 I will never forget when trag conceded before I play my trickster 12:27 On chat 12:27 it was a worse feeling than losing 12:28 lol 12:28 Now that I have it, I feel the pain 12:28 Insertsun 12:28 THat's going to make me ignore it 12:28 Trickster is love 12:28 You sure you want zhat? 12:28 Ok 12:28 yea 12:28 Trickster is life 12:28 "I won...But at what cost...l 12:28 So this sexy deck http://pvzheroesdecks.com/deck/get-beaned-mate-dream-deck/ 12:28 Elemec 12:28 How about it? 12:29 Think you are so smart huh 12:29 Bruh 12:29 trickster is op 12:29 I can heal 12:29 orly 12:29 Will your sunflower survive this? 12:29 Its a bout spamming beans, while keeping yourself alive 12:29 I have more (kappa) 12:29 Thanks for the free charges btw 12:29 pfft 12:29 only two tacos 12:30 If I had three 12:30 Who the fuck has 4 Laser Beans 12:30 also 12:30 me 12:30 NO POWER FLOWER 12:30 WHAT 12:30 Its about beans 12:30 :D 12:30 STILL 12:30 Wait no owerflower?! 12:30 no one say Zack Scott 12:30 WHAT IS HE THINKING 12:30 NO SOLAR DECK IS COMPLETE WITHOUT POWER FLOWER 12:30 That's wrong. 12:30 STILL 12:30 Dat desciption do 12:31 Solar Flare only needs Power Flower in a Flower or Zoo Deck. 12:31 Here is a real dream deck: 12:31 POWER FLOWER IS LOVE 12:31 one minute 12:31 POWER FLOWER IS LIFE 12:31 If Solar Flare plays a Mushroom Aggro, she won't need Power Flower, because Power Flower is slow. 12:31 or is it? 12:31 Thread:697197 12:31 Why is this a thing 12:31 Too much PvZH there 12:31 :D 12:32 lol 12:32 night cap is the best with mushroom aggros 12:32 Okay what can kill power flower on turn 5 12:32 smashing garg 12:32 imp throwing garg 12:32 three butts 12:32 Including buffs 12:32 Lol no @InsertSun 12:32 locust 12:33 I'm being plants nect 12:33 So 12:33 landscaper + boulder 12:33 Next i'll be afk tho 12:33 I'll go read a bit 12:33 After this 12:33 :D 12:33 And then take a shower or somethin 12:33 Mostly Crazy and Beastly crud 12:34 Oh you have no charges 12:34 (oh) 12:34 doesnt matter 12:34 :P 12:34 Oh boy 12:34 How you feel bout that 12:34 Very good 12:34 game is not giving me immorticia 12:34 I want either grass knucks or brainstorm or immorticia 12:34 Well 12:34 (lenny) 12:34 Elemec 12:35 Ay 12:35 I got Zombot 1k 12:35 hmm 12:35 I didn't tell you about that 12:35 Im sorr 12:35 opopopopopopop 12:35 I don't get why Power Flower has the healing aspect 12:35 IS a flower..,. is power... 12:35 Of course it heals 12:35 It's aleeady good 12:36 It's a basic too 12:36 power flower: basic common 3/5 that also heals 12:36 Thanks for not using it btw, InsertSun 12:36 Strikethrough, Murabito 12:36 laser bean: premium rare 4/6 that does not heal 12:36 both has strikethrough 12:37 why is power flower basic common, 12:37 I shall be mostly afk now 12:37 but laser bean is premium rare 12:37 What if Frenzy was like Repeater/Bananasaurus Rex 12:37 Power flower is more ballanced 12:37 Laser bean is a bin bruh 12:38 Imagine Football Zombie (oh) 12:38 repeater's effect activates when it isn't killed 12:38 Bananasaurus too 12:38 frenzy activates when the zombie successfully kills a plant 12:38 and is alive 12:38 twin sunflower should not be super rare 12:39 Yeah so imagine if it worked like Repeated (oh) 12:39 Real deck http://pvzheroesdecks.com/deck/op-strikethrough/ 12:39 *Repeater 12:39 Strikethrough is almost broken 12:39 Sure Zombies have it but 12:39 Twinsunflower should be basic/common 12:39 So i can have it 12:39 Kappa 12:39 Only one is basic 12:40 you mean 2 12:40 Strikethrough is not broken 12:40 the other two are super rare and legendary 12:40 strikethrough IS broken 12:40 Wrong thing 12:40 It's not 12:40 it is 12:40 But this deck http://pvzheroesdecks.com/deck/op-strikethrough/ 12:40 Hit Dog Imp 12:40 Its not 12:40 Broken, is having a trick to counter EVERYSINGLE thing 12:40 Line Dancer 12:40 it is 12:40 Plank Waler 12:40 EVERY SINGLE plant damage that isn't 3 12:40 Its not 12:40 *Walker 12:41 Its the plants only hope 12:41 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xIFJLMyUwrg 12:41 nerf strikethrough 12:41 Only hope 12:41 gtg\ 12:41 Nerf Rustbolt 12:41 ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ 12:41 Strikethrough should be zombie only, cannot hit tge plant hero (oh) 12:42 ... 12:42 So it just deals with strikethrough (troll) 12:42 nerf brainstorm 12:42 *team up 12:42 Eureka can change the tide of the match 12:43 thoufh usually you win before you can bust out a legendary 12:43 eureka is completely random 12:43 Tho you are objectively better if you have 2 more cards 12:43 Dealing with 4 Strikethrough things is so hard. 3/4 of them have 3+ health 12:44 good thing Plants don't have an amphibious one 12:44 What, you want it to be like fume-shroom aka completely shit? 12:44 Fume is pretty bad 12:44 i's uncommo 12:45 why 12:45 while Hot Dog Imp 12:45 WHY 12:45 is it prem 12:45 and POWER FLOWER 12:45 Is basic 12:45 and BETTER 12:45 is basic common 12:45 Not to mention Imp tribe 12:45 power flower is the best strikethrough plant 12:45 Unless you're Solar Flare 12:45 and the one available right at the start 12:45 Fume-shroom is worthless 12:45 Mura 12:45 Because it is ballanced 12:45 (wink) 12:46 eh plant deserves a good free heavy card 12:46 ^ 12:46 And not complete shit like pumpkin 12:46 Elem try POWER FLOWER AND BRIAR ROSE 12:46 fuck briar rose 12:46 ANYTHING with briar rose is op, as long as is a flower 12:46 Now, TRY DOUBLE MASCOT 12:46 That's the most fuck you combo in the game 12:46 Also 12:46 other than 12:46 The biggest that kind of combo 12:46 nut spam 12:46 Mirr-nut 12:46 Is a few grapes of wrath 12:47 briar rose is broken 12:47 nerf pls 12:47 YOU TAKE 6 DAMAGE OR YOU TAKE 6 DAMAGE 12:47 Double Mascot is hard to pull of 12:47 *off 12:47 "hard to pull off" 12:47 I did a triple mascot once 12:47 You need 6 brains 12:47 And it isn't hard to puill off briar + power? 12:47 or 12:47 2 turns 12:47 Power is 5 12:47 Briar is i think 4 12:47 That's a lot more 12:47 Yeah but you can't kill them intantly 12:47 both power flower and briar rose can fend off stuff on thei own 12:47 they're tanky 12:47 *their 12:47 "Tanky" 12:48 5 hp 12:48 mascot is 1/3 12:48 so berry blasted and it's ded 12:48 Team Mascot has 1 strength 12:48 2 mascots = 6 12:48 No 12:48 Also 12:48 Plus plants go second 12:48 What about Sumo + Wall? 12:48 Zombot 1k? Plank walker? That one scientist that does a double attack to everyone that is a scientists? 12:48 sumo feels op for its cost tbh 12:49 Eustbolt is so reliant on combos 12:49 Eustbolt? 12:49 Sounds like ernesto 12:49 >reliant on combos 12:49 That's why i dont use him much 12:49 Well not reliant 12:49 just that's where he gets most of his stength 12:49 Rustbolt ishands down one of the best if not THE best zombie 12:49 And you're saying you don't use him much 12:49 Because it relies on combos? 12:49 I die easily 12:50 Get good 12:50 brainy heroes consist of 80% of op zombies 12:50 Everything dies you lose 12:50 rust 12:50 immorticia 12:50 brainstorm 12:50 smesh 12:50 SUPER BRAIAIN 12:50 Smash is not brainy 12:50 Brainstorm on the other hand 12:50 smesh is the only non brainy one 12:50 that's good 12:50 Oh 12:50 Excuse me infinity is very nice 12:50 He has Crzy tricks 12:50 *Crazy 12:50 Z-Mech is amazing 12:50 impfinity is night cap 12:51 All zombies are good actually 12:51 both classes and gameplay 12:51 Unlike plants, cus seriously look at this 12:51 Combustbile is pretty good 12:51 you either kill them on the first 5 turns or you die 12:51 Spudow 12:51 combustile is REALLY fun 12:51 Stop quotting insert 12:51 Huh 12:51 Spudow is the Boogaloo of plants 12:52 spudow sux 12:52 doesn't draw much cards 12:52 boogs has a nice design at least 12:52 spudow's design is completely butchered 12:52 Has 2 decks (mushroom, nuts, dancing, pet) 12:52 Boog has music 12:52 MUSIC. 12:52 MOOOOOZYYY 12:52 spudow looks ugly 12:52 Also most heroes have different music 12:52 No 12:52 Only boogaloo 12:53 Wall-Knight has a clarinet 12:53 Only boogaloo triggers special 12:53 ONLY boogaloo 12:53 In the beginning 12:53 Ompfinity 12:53 Only 12:53 *Impfinity 12:53 has a carnival ish style 12:53 Who's getting down with boogaloo? 12:53 ME! 12:53 Solar Flare 12:54 somebody needs to teach solar flare about kidnapping 12:54 But anyway 12:54 Green Shadow and Combustible 12:54 have the same music 12:54 Brainstorm and Rustbolt too 12:54 either that ir Brainstorm and Super Brainz 12:54 What if... 12:55 Rustbolt... IS super brainz?!!11one 12:55 Also I'm talking about the starting music that plays while it loads 12:55 smesh can make gnarly pet decks 12:55 because camel 12:55 Gnarly? 12:55 is a pet 12:55 CAMEL CROSSING IS A PET 12:55 Of course 12:55 Tho, what you mean with gnarly 12:55 I personally like Wall-Knights 12:55 wallknight is living cancer 12:55 I'm a sucker for clarinet 12:56 (squidward) 12:56 a good pet deck 12:56 basically 12:56 @elemec 12:56 anything jazzy realy 12:56 smesh makes the best pet deck imo 12:56 Brain Freeze AI is annoying if his hand is full of pets 12:57 oh and 12:57 FROZEN TUNDRA IS A PET TRICK 12:57 It's like turn 4 and everything is like 4/4 12:57 Not to mention 12:57 Locust Swarm 12:57 HOW THE FUCK IS BRIAN FEZ'S SUPERPOWER A PET TRICK 12:57 and other tricks 12:57 http://img11.deviantart.net/f8a2/i/2016/214/3/e/aloe__sorry__by_ngtth-dacbg0h.png rip aloe 12:57 Murabito 12:57 Is cus... brainfreeze is... a yeti and so... 12:58 who the hell keep yetis as pets 12:58 they're not even real 12:58 I want buffs for mustache, professional, history, gourmet, and party teammates 12:58 brb 12:59 Murabito 12:59 You're saying Brain freeze isnt a real character?!11one 12:59 MAKE MUSTACHE DECKS A THING PLS 12:59 They're the 5 forgotten tribes 12:59 Mustache Booster: Groomer 12:59 mustaches are nice 12:59 Party: Some NMT zombie 01:00 History: Historian 01:00 Gourmet: Chef 01:00 and uh profesional.. 01:00 trickster is a party zombie :( 01:01 . Business suit guy 01:01 I'm still amazed by how good Starfruity is at art 01:01 http://orig10.deviantart.net/2d08/f/2016/200/a/4/primal_cherry_bomb_by_starfruity8-daa9dx2.png 01:01 I kinds want a plant called Father Thyme 01:01 *kinda 01:02 For what? 01:02 that reverses the zombie's turn 01:02 basically zombot stomp 01:02 But it's a plant 01:02 with stats 01:03 of course that's legendary worthy 01:03 And then "Power flower is op" 01:04 How about we make Fume-shroom basi 01:04 How about we make a fair trade eh 01:04 Power flower goes Legendary, and Briar rose turns into common 01:04 forward air trade? 01:04 god no 01:04 what 01:05 I'd take Power Flower as an uncommon even 2016 08 12